


peace in our forebears' time

by mayachain



Series: 14valentines2016 [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alien Politics, Calm Before Disaster, Community: 14valentines, Doctors & Physicians, F/M, POV Female Character, Pre-Series, Sateda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5877142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayachain/pseuds/mayachain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melena's home world is approaching sixty years of peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	peace in our forebears' time

**Author's Note:**

> I discovered the 14valentines community way late - so late that, by the time I was geared up to write 14 women-centric ficlets during the first two weeks of February 2014, the community had stalled. No matter! There was no reason not to post when I had been inspired, and by now 14valentines has become a yearly self-challenge. 
> 
> Let's see if I can do better than last year and make it through 14 ficlets!
> 
> Inspired by 14valentines' "War and Peace" topic.

Melena Dex has worked at the Primary Tedana City Hospital for almost a year now. She’s slowly gaining the confidence to call herself proficient at treating her home planet’s various diseases and minor illnesses, chronic conditions, broken bones and other sequela of accidents. The hospital’s covenants frequently take her to many different worlds, as do her ongoing training and the practice of saddling junior healers with trading with and for medicines.

Every time she goes through the Ring of the Ancestors she is reminded of how privileged her people are. It’s not always as overt as during last week’s visit to New Pericg’en, but even subtle differences in architecture suffice. Their population has been blessed with close to sixty years without a Culling. Their army is the most renowned force on two hundred worlds. Their infrastructure, their scientific research and not least their harvests and food surpluses have all had those sixty years advance and grow. 

As an aspiring healer Melena was confronted with other peoples’ hardships earlier than most. Some people she grew up with have yet to see any of it. While her Ronon now has nightmares about some of old Mordan’s training scenarios, he admits that although he excelled at tactics even as a green _mirkai_ , none of it ever felt quite real until the day Kell’s squad was ordered to freshly Culled Rranagos. 

They say that nothing can touch Sateda.

Melena hears of grumbling in the cities of Saren and Danak that they will soon match Tedana in size and should merit their own government. Thus far, the threat the Wraith pose to the galaxy has kept a lid on the tension. In another generation, that grip of fear might work loose.

Ronon’s friend Rakai keeps questioning whether she is wise to focus on heart-and-lung diseases as her specialty. 

 

.


End file.
